Josh Mancell
Josh Mancell (born November 13, 1969) is an American composer and multi-instrumentalist who writes music for film, television, and video games. Based in Los Angeles, Mancell is affiliated with Soundtrack Music Associates. He is best known for his work on the Crash Bandicoot and Jak and Daxter series of video games. Mancell has received two Daytime Emmy Award nominations for his work on the children's television series, Clifford the Big Red Dog. Early life and education Mancell was born on November 13, 1969 in Ann Arbor, Michigan. He attended Sarah Lawrence College. As a child, Mancell learned to play the piano, drums, and guitar and was a "rabid record geek". The exposure of playing music in different types of bands (such as punk rock, jazz, marching bands, and orchestras), combined with fandom in many genres, led Mancell to pursue a composing career. He was encouraged by his college professors to move to Los Angeles to write music for film and television. Mancell's first cousin is Bobby Ritchie, better known as Kid Rock. Career Mancell has developed a successful career writing musical scores for film and television. In film, he has scored a range of films such as Bongwater (starring Luke Wilson, Alicia Witt and Jack Black) and Love Comes to the Executioner (starring Jonathan Tucker, Ginnifer Goodwin and Jeremy Renner) as well as contributing music to the cult indie Chuck & Buck (Independent Spirit Award winner). Mancell's music has been used for the animated television shows Gary the Rat (starring Kelsey Grammer), Shorty McShorts' Shorts (starring Wilmer Valderrama), and Clifford the Big Red Dog (starring John Ritter), which has earned him two Emmy nominations. Mancell is known for his music in video games including Sony's Crash Bandicoot (with Harry Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer and Jerry Goldsmith) and Jak and Daxter (with Danny Elfman and John Debney) series, and other titles such as Johnny Mnemonic: The Interactive Action Movie and Interstate '82. This work was done with the assistance of Mutato Muzika, the music production company which Mark Mothersbaugh formed with several other former members of Devo including his brother, Bob Mothersbaugh. Musical groups Mancell has been a member of the following bands and musical groups outside of his solo composing career: * The Millionaires – punk rock/garage band (1995–1996) * Uluteka – acid jazz/lounge band (1996) * Mutato Muzika – music production company (1992–2007) * The Dining Room Set – power pop/mod/soul (1999)< * The Wipeouters – surf/electronic (2001) * The Moon Upstairs – psychedelic rock (2006–2010) * Exploding Flowers – pop/post-punk/power pop (2010–present) Musical style and influences Mancell's influences include electronic artists such as Mouse on Mars, A Guy Called Gerald, Aphex Twin, Juan Atkins, Richard Kirk and Kraftwerk, as well as progressive rock band Pink Floyd. He has cited their "interesting rhythmic elements" and said that "melodically they're simple but kind of leftfield too". Works Video games Film Television *''Adventures in Wonderland'' (1992) – with Mark Mothersbaugh * Futurequest (1994) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000) – with Mark Mothersbaugh * The Groovenians – with Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Casale, Albert Fox, Al Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh, Andrew Todd, and Pat Irwin (additional music) * Gary the Rat (2003) * Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) ("Dudley and Nestor Do Nothing") * The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich (2011) Award nominations ;Daytime Emmy Awards External links * http://www.joshmancell.com/ Official website] * Josh Mancell at Discogs * Josh Mancell at the Internet Movie Database * Exploding Flowers Blog Category:Josh Mancell Category:1969 births Category:20th-century American musicians Category:20th-century composers Category:21st-century American musicians Category:21st-century composers Category:American film score composers Category:American male composers Category:American television composers Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Ann Arbor, Michigan Category:Video game composers Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Bob Mothersbaugh Category:Danny Elfman Category:Mark Mancina Category:Alan Menken Category:Marvin Hamlisch Category:Alan Silvestri Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:John Debney Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Brian Tyler